


When It's Quiet

by Bubonicc



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Frottage, Gift Fic, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sticky, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: (gift fic)Flushed and slightly tipsy, Corvo and Daud spend the night together without idle hands.





	When It's Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> gift for [KaySD999](https://www.twitter.com/kaysd999)  
> based on their lovely work [here](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/feelgoodart/167080163212)  
> forgive me thats its short, im a bit on crunch time and I didn't want to make you wait a century. Thanks for all of the lovely work!

He swallowed hard, breath hot against Corvo’s neck as the assassins wandering hand coasted over his bare chest. Calloused fingers had traced over faint scars, following their jagged path lower and lower until Corvo’s palm met the soft flesh of Daud’s belly.

“Corvo-” Licking his lips, Daud sucked in a soft breath when Corvo’s hand slid around his waist, tugging him slightly closer in his lap.

It had been a blur really, how they ended up the way they were, a few drinks leaving the two of them flushed in the face but not quite drunk. They had talked, laughed, and even casually swayed to the sound of the record player singing something soft in the background. In truth that had been the catalyst to it all.

One moment they had been apart, the next hand and hand, twirling around the room laughing and making fun at each others terrible footwork. They’d egged each other on, pushing one another with their chests until finally Corvo dipped his head to the nook of Daud’s neck, his lips soft against the skin. He’d pecked only once, and felt Daud nearly melt into him.

They twirled again, and Corvo’s body jerked back, his calves bumping against something and throwing him slightly off balance.

He’d fallen back, pulling Daud down with him but landing instead on plush cushions instead of the hardwood floor.

Daud Had caught himself on the top of the sofa, looming over Corvo until the assassin smirked and reached up. Sliding his hands over Daud’s neck and fisting the collar of his shirt in his hands, he tugged the assassin down.

Their lips crushed together, Corvo tugging harder against Daud’s collar until the assassin sank down with him, sitting himself between Corvo’s spread legs.

In an instant, Corvo was leaning forward, nipping at Daud’s ear and sliding his lips down to press into his jugular. Playfully he nipped at the vein, licking his lips when Daud let out a soft groan above him.

Sliding one hand up Daud’s back, three fingers massaging between taught shoulder blades until Corvo wrapped his hand around the back of Daud’s neck. He gave a faint squeeze, pushing Daud’s head towards him to encourage him to reciprocate.

Taking the hint, Daud lean in, pressing his lips to the corner of Corvo’s mouth to leave faint kisses down along his jaw.

Hooking an arm around Corvo’s shoulder’s to better balance himself and bringing his free one up to cup the assassins cheek, Daud nipped at Corvo’s lip. He’d huffed, feeling the buttons at the top of his shirt popping one by one until his collar bone was exposed.

Tilting his head to the side the moment Corvo leaned forward, Daud welcomed his playful bite against the exposed bone, gasping softly and shifting slightly in the smaller man’s lap.

Working at the remaining buttons, Corvo kept his attention on his work, kissing along the bone up to Daud’s neck to give him another little bite.

And here they were, now, panting into one another, eyes glossed over and sloppy smirked occasionally crossing Corvo’s face.

Watching Corvo’s face through half lidded eyes, Daud shuddered when the assassin before him bit his lip. _Outsiders eyes_ he was… adorable. Hair a bit tousled, cheeks a light pink, Corvo had a mischievous look.He tilted his head, chuckling softly when the hand that had been sliding across Daud’s belly suddenly moved lower.

“Ngn~” Shifting upwards at the contact, Daud looked down, watching Corvo cup the formed bulge protruding from his trousers. Half formed, his underlying cock twitched when Corvo gave a faint squeeze. He’d listen to Daud suck in a breath before squeezing again, this time a bit harder. “ _Attano_ -”

“Something wrong?” Corvo, smiling like the devil, nosed under Daud’s jaw. Relishing the soft growl he earned in response. The growl warbled and faltered when Corvo squeezed again, this time feeling Daud’s hips lurch up into the touch.

Groping for only a moment longer, Corvo allowed his hand to slide up a his fingertips to slide past the band of Daud’s trousers. Pressing the calloused pads of his fingers into Daud’s upper groin, Corvo licked his lips when the assassin sucked in another breath.

Not quite getting to the point, Corvo allowed his fingers to linger. Rubbing along the sharp V leading down to Daud’s more sensitive bits, Corvo watched Daud’s face closely.

The older assassin’s eyebrows would lower, knitting together whenever Corvo touched something that had heat pooling rapidly in his lower belly. He’d exhale sharply, licking his dry lips often, and lull his head to one side when Corvo’s finger’s dug deeper.

Cock swelling in Corvo’s coiling grasp, Daud’s thighs trembled when the assassin give a teasing tug. Sliding his thumb over the throbbing head, Corvo seemed to pay special attention to the pre-cum that had started to bead at the slit. Swirling his thumb around and smearing the thick fluid across the sensitive skin, Corvo gave the back of Daud’s neck a small squeeze.

Pulling him closer, he kissed Daud’s mouth which had been slightly agape, his gaze unfocused as Corvo worked. His glossy eyes shifted towards Attano, blinking only once before squeezing shut when his balls were suddenly cupped and squeezed.

It was an interesting sort of pleasure, a bit uncomfortable, but the way Corvo slid his thumb against the seam of flesh had Daud’s eyes rolling back slightly.

Pulling his hand back a bit and sliding around Daud’s thigh, Corvo cupped his ass, tugging at the cheek slightly.

“Sit up.” Corvo spoke between kisses, pushing Daud’s trousers down slightly when the assassin shifted his weight off his hips.

Tugging the fabric down enough to free most of Daud’s backside, Corvo slid his hand back around to his front and did the same. Tugging the fabric down enough that Daud’s cock popped free, Corvo hummed.

He’d allowed his eyes to wander Daud’s flustered form, admiring him, exposed as he was. He’d sat back down, allowing his head to rest briefly against Corvo’s shoulder, eyes closed, opening only when a kiss was placed on the bridge of his nose.

“Tired already?” Taking Daud’s cock in hand, Corvo allowed it to slide through his palm. Slipping the head between his middle and ring finger, he smirked when Daud shuddered against him.

“Hardly.” Sliding an arm behind Corvo’s shoulders and attempting to sit himself up, Daud returned his lips to Corvo’s. This time he was passionate, not pushing, but instead leaning away when Corvo leaned into him, wanting him to chase, and chase he did. Pecking at the corner of Daud’s mouth, Corvo smirked, nuzzling as his hand worked the assassin over below.

Keeping his pace even, Corvo added a fun little twist to every other stroke, making sure to squeeze Daud’s cock head every time. It had done wonders to untangle the assassin in his lap, often earning him a choked out groan. He’d shuttered, his thighs shifting and trembling when Corvo picked up the pace.

“ _Attano_ ~” Pulling away from Corvo’s lips, Daud teetered, head falling back against the protectors shoulder. Face flushing when Corvo’s fingers started to do wonder’s along his cock, Daud half turned and hid his flushed face against Corvo’s neck. “ _Outsider-”_ Hopefully the outsider wasn’t actually watching.

The hot knot tangled in his belly flip flopped, climax a few tugs away and at the rate Corvo was now moving his hand along his groin, he knew.

Clinging to Corvo’s clean white shirt, Daud grit his teeth, his hips bucking into that working palm. He wheezed through clenched teeth, sweat beading on his forehead, Attano unraveling him.

It took two more strokes, a harsh squeeze, and Corvo digging his thumb into the slit on the tip of Daud’s cock head for him to finally cum. The thick and creamy spurt of fluid splattering across the older man while Corvo’s already slick walk stroked him through it.

Nuzzling the side of Daud’s face, Corvo whispered to him, sweet nothings no doubt that Daud couldn’t hear over the pulsing in his own ears. It hadn’t mattered, he could feel Corvo’s lips on him, the way his beard scratched against his skin from the quick nuzzle.

The hand that had been holding Daud’s head and neck in place relaxed, sliding down his sweaty back and rubbing gentle circles between taut shoulderblades.

He’d milked Daud for a few moments longer, making sure every last drop had made it’s way out. Relishing the feeling of Daud panting against him, Corvo purred, suddenly pushing forward.

“What are you-” Cut off when a large hand splayed out against his chest, Daud felt himself being pushed down on his back. Blinking in surprise when Corvo appeared above him, Daud glanced to either side of his head where Corvo had placed his hands. He swallowed hard, a few stray gray hairs sticking out from his perfectly smoothed hairline. His face flushed a deep red when he felt Corvo’s hips grind down against his exposed crotch.

“The night’s still young.” Leaning down and grazing his teeth over Daud’s exposed throat, Corvo leaned to one side, lips brushing against Daud’s ear. “Let’s play.” Kissing his way back up Daud's jaw, Corvo bite his lip when he saw Daud smirking back at him. 


End file.
